The First Meetings
by CrystalMaiden77
Summary: Scourge and Miles meet Princess Alicia for the first time and she introduces them to Patch and Buns, making them official members of the Anti-Freedom Fighters. What was that like for Miles, learning to trust them? What was it like for them, getting to know him? The comics never told us, but this story serves to alleviate that.


Before Scourge and Miles had met the rest of the Anti-Freedom Fighters, back when Miles was nearly six years old and Scourge was barely 13 and still had blue fur, they spent their days together roaming the streets of their city stealing, entertaining themselves and picking fights with any criminals they could find. Scourge didn't entirely want to restrict himself to just criminals, but the young Miles found it a lot easier to accept and justify, being new to breaking the law without it being a matter of life and death, so Scourge, not wanting to lose the only person who ever liked him, humored him as he tended to do. So they developed their reputation over exerting dominance over the other criminals in the city, and it was certainly a lot more satisfying. That wasn't to say they didn't have their fair share of victimizing random civilians, though, as Scourge would often scare people out of places like playgrounds and snowboarding hills so that Miles and him would get them all to themselves.

" Hey, idiots! Guess who?! " Scourge shouted at his city's arcade, getting all of the customers' attention. The six-year-old Miles was standing behind him, with his leather jacket on and sunglasses on his eyes, and he was trying his best to hide how intimidated he was by the large amount of people in the building, looking menacing with his arms crossed and a bitter expression. He couldn't stand seeing all those people there, knowing that there was a possibility they would hurt him, or at the very least make snide comments about his tails and ruin his good mood, but all of that would be over soon, and in an unconscious imitation of Scourge, he smirked in anticipation.

Scourge smirked smugly before speeding towards the blue-shirted large kid in front of him in a blue blur and knocking him away from the arcade machine in ball form, before grabbing him by the collar and saying threateningly to him, " Gimme all your spendin' coins! " standing on his chest. He then received a large amount of quarters as the kid quickly got them out of his pockets.

After Miles helped him carry some of them, Scourge shouted intimidatingly at the crowd of people watching, " Anyone else?! " Just like that, everyone in the arcade started hiding from him, with some leaving it altogether, letting Miles and Scourge enjoy it alone. Miles sighed in relief relaxing his shoulders, his anxiety and distrust of the group of strangers no longer worrying him, and thought to himself, " _Thank goodness…_ " smiling in appreciation for what his friend had done. Scourge then turned to Miles with an eager grin and said proudly, " Now we can start havin' fun! Race ya! " and ran towards the farthest arcade machine in a blue blur, causing Miles to giggle happily and run after him, spinning his tails like a propeller as fast as possible and slowing them down more the closer he got to his destination.

When they stopped at last and started putting quarters in the Galaga arcade machines, Miles said happily, " Thanks, bro! You're the best! " full of admiration for him. Even a year after that Anti-Sonic found him in the woods, he still couldn't help but appreciate how much he did to make him happy, going to extreme lengths and even making compromises for him. " _I might never get used to that…_ " Miles thought insecurely, as Scourge replied cheerfully, " No problem! " and gave him a reassuring wink and thumbs-up. They enjoyed themselves a lot that day, through breaking the law and otherwise as they justified it with their own twisted morality, and because Miles was with his only friend, he didn't mind one bit.

On their way home, the two young delinquents overheard some rival thugs making fun of Miles behind his back for what was hardly the first time. A skinny man in a black jacket said to a group of laughing men, " … and set on fire! And you should've seen the look on Two-Tails' face! He was hysterical! He tries to act like he's this tough little criminal and then he freaks out over- " Scourge growled loudly interrupting him and slammed into him with a homing-attack, standing up for Miles when the kid was just about to cry. In an overprotective rage, he yelled at and cursed at the group of men as he used his super speed and homing-attack to knock them to the ground and cover them with bruises, and only let them get up and run away reluctantly because Miles was there.

The sound of clapping startled the two of them and caused them to turn around the other way, allowing them to see a sight that Scourge recognized from glancing at his father watching the news; the infamous Princess Sally Acorn, next in line for the ruler of the Moebian Acorn Kingdom. From Scourge's point of view, she was quite a sight to behold. From Miles', she was just another stranger. Not only were they stunned at seeing her, but what was almost just as surprising was that she looked impressed.

She walked up to Scourge formally, causing him to gasp and say, " Princess Sally? _The_ Sally Acorn? That you?! O-Or just a look-alike dressing up like one? " too stunned to act cool at the moment. Alicia nodded right away and explained, " Your eyes have not deceived you, ' Sonic the Hedgehog. ' I came to this city because I heard a lot of stories about how strong you were, being the fastest hedgehog alive, and I'd like to take advantage of that for myself, if you're interested. " She slyly smiled at him, and Scourge, thinking he was being hit on by a girl instead of avoided for the first time in his life, smirked right back proudly and inquired, " Anything exciting? " as Miles watched on hiding behind him in curiosity and suspicion, keeping quiet to avoid getting in trouble with Scourge. From hearing that she was a princess, he could tell that her speaking with him was a big deal, and he didn't want to make a bad impression.

" Obviously, I'm the heir to the throne now since what happened to my brother Elias, but my controlling father told me I won't rise to power until he's done with it. Well, it's been years by this point and I've grown tired of waiting, " she explained. She seemed to speak in a mix between the expected formal royal way of speaking and a more casual mischievous punk manner of speech, as Scourge supposed he should've expected from a princess trying to be rebellious and contrary with no real exposure to so-called commoners.

Then she smirked mischievously once more, and told him, " If we throw my father into the Zone of Silence where he'll never be able to come back, the world will be rid of him forever and I'll be able to skip to ruling the kingdom right away. You'll work for me and my fellow ' rebels ' Bunnie and Antoine in a gang called the Freedom Fighters, which as you might have heard, are a group of people who fight against people using their freedom to do what I as the princess disapprove of. My royal soldiers, officially… So basically, I want you to get rid of my father in a coup. You up for it? "

Scourge said eagerly with his hand on his chin briefly, " That _does_ sound exciting! And I heard he was pretty corrupt, too, so you know he's begging for it. " A worried moan slipped out of Miles behind him, and he turned to face him alert asking him, " What's wrong? " Even someone as morally bankrupt as him was immediately concerned at the little fox's expression of fear.

Miles was startled at being heard, and after his eyes darted around quickly in anxiety, he figured he might as well say what he was thinking now that he had his attention. He said quietly to him hoping Alicia wouldn't hear, " You can't trust a complete _stranger!_ We don't know this person! What if she kills you after you've served your purpose? " " _Why_ would I do that to such a _hunk?_ " Alicia replied to him overhearing, smiling with her hands on her hips making Miles jump at her response.

Scourge turned to face her right away, still stunned at a girl actually flirting with him for the first time. Before that point, he had never even thought about dating and girls, being barely a week away from being a teenager, but now that he had a chance with someone, and a princess at that, he found the opportunity too tempting to resist. Alicia elaborated with an impressed smile, " I'll admit it, I think you're hot. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by you, especially after seeing you show those common thugs who's boss! And that combined with your speed, and who'd be a more worthy suitor? I heard you didn't exactly like living with your parents, so why not come live with me, and live like a king? I-I wasn't planning on asking you this right away, but… " She seemed bashful and nervous by the end, which confused him and Miles. Scourge wondered if this was her first time asking someone out, before eagerly agreeing, " Cool! Sounds like a plan! "

But after hearing Miles whimper quietly behind him and seeing that he was looking at him with a familiar fear and heartbreak in his eyes, he added, " I'll help ya out in your scheme, but on _one_ condition. If I'm joining this gang of yours, my little bro Miles here is joinin' too! I ain't goin' _nowhere_ without him! _Capiche?_ " Miles sighed in relief that he wasn't willing to leave him all alone, but at the same time, he was also terrified at the prospect of moving in with a stranger he didn't trust not to hurt him, and Alicia's cold demeanor towards him wasn't doing anything to reassure him.

Alicia was skeptical, looking at the young fox in a leather jacket and shades with her arms crossed and her eyes half closed, but to his surprise, she didn't insult him for having a second tail. Instead, it was his age and lack of apparent physical strength that made her doubt him. " How young is he? " she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scourge, knowing he was sensitive about that, scoffed at her and said proudly, " Doesn't matter! _He's_ awesome, too! He can spindash thanks to me, move fast enough to give me a challenge AND jump in the air and _fly_ for as long as he wants! Not to mention he's a genius. He's the most cunning kid I know! A quick learner of skills, like breaking into buildings, and very good at analyzing stuff too. He'll be great! So take him in with me and don't mistreat him or nothing, and I'll gladly _partake_ in your little _coup_ … " Alicia said, " Deal, " and shook his hand before walking away. After that, Scourge whispered, " Did I use those words right? " Miles grinned with a thumbs-up and said, " You're learning! " for what was hardly the first time, and soon went back to looking worried as Scourge stopped looking at him and started heading back out into the streets with him.

Miles couldn't help but be nervous about how his life was going to change. He would be going from spending all of his time with Scourge, someone he trusted, to having to also tolerate the presence of menacing strangers he didn't trust not to hurt him. It was true that Alicia had not insulted his second tail, which already made her one of the nicest people he had ever met, but for all he knew, that might have only been because she was playing it safe from hearing of his vicious reaction to anyone bullying him for it. How could he trust his new " friends " not to bully him behind closed doors? Or at the very least, take advantage of his willingness to do anything they wanted for them out of fear, never actually caring about him.

The worst part about his new situation would be that if they did mistreat him, he might not be able to tell Scourge about it in good conscience, because if Scourge stood up to them too many times, he might end up kicked out and robbed of his opportunity to live like a king with Alicia. He couldn't do that to him after everything he did for him.

Scourge was the first person to ever stand up for him on an island where everyone wanted him dead. He saved his life when he thought it was all over. He saw him tied to a burning stake and ran around it blowing out the flames with a tornado of blue wind, knocked his bullies down, and freed him. He took his side when no one else did, and treated all of his injuries himself, and he gave him a home, he gave him a family, and taught him so much common knowledge that he had missed out on from his lack of a school education. He'd barely even know how to write his own name if it weren't for him. While he learned a lot from watching science documentaries on TV and could name every type of cloud in the sky, there was a lot of things he didn't know and a lot of idioms he took literally, and his ignorance made him all the more grateful to Scourge for all that he taught him as a mentor. Not only was he like an older brother to him, but he raised him, when no one else wanted to.

Miles couldn't stand the idea of being ungrateful to someone who did so much for him by wrecking such a great opportunity for him, just because he was " selfish. " He would always be in his debt. So he kept his worries silent, and followed Scourge home to help him pack up his stuff. His parents didn't end up caring too much; if anything, they were relieved that he was moving out.

The most notable thing about the experience was that Scourge's father approached Miles just before Scourge and him walked out the door with their suitcases, and said, " Before you go, I'd like to thank you for the good influence you have been on my son. " As Scourge glared at his neglectful father with his arms crossed, Miles looked confused, and simply asked, " Good? " a double meaning ringing true that he didn't want to admit to himself. Not only was he confused because he viewed Scourge as good to him, but deep down he knew he wasn't the best person, and doubted he could ever really change him. After all, Scourge could've given up breaking the law entirely if he really cared about humoring him that much. Instead, he had to go along with him on whatever he did.

" He hasn't set anything on fire since you showed up, he's been holding back against the people he's picked fights against, and I've never seen him be so compassionate and caring to anyone before he found you. I've never seen him want to take care of someone sick before, but that's how much you meant to him, and there must be something really special about you to give my delinquent son a heart. Well done, " Anti-Jules continued, not noticing the meaning of Miles' bashful expression and how his eyes looked at his tails self-consciously at the end. " _Special…_ " Miles thought feeling conflicted, and realized that as much of a non-presence Anti-Jules was in his life, he still appreciated the good in him. Scourge's father finished, " Here's to hoping this will keep up. " Annoyed at overhearing, Scourge went up to him and said, " Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're leaving now, " putting his arm around Miles and walking out the door with him. Scourge carried their suitcases while Miles held his violin case to his chest protectively.

There was a limousine waiting outside the house for them, the one that would take them straight to Alicia's castle. Of course, much to their enjoyment and the limousine driver's chagrin, Miles had brought CDs with him to make the long boring car ride more enjoyable, ones full of passionate rock music expressing anger, hatred and anguish as well as motivational messages about rising up against oppressors, who he pictured as the bullies from his past. Scourge didn't like sitting still, but what he lacked in empathy for most people he made up for in creativity, at least to the naïve Miles anyways, as he easily found ways to make the ride more exciting, ones that _didn't_ involve bugging their driver and risking an accident. Not because Scourge was smart enough not to, but because he knew how scared Miles was of the idea of that. The kid already hated cars to begin with. Scourge took full advantage of the money he " earned " from fighting criminals for dominance on the streets, using it to get him and Miles drive-through take-out on their way to the castle, with Scourge ordering fried chicken and Miles getting a salad. They listened to music, enjoyed their lunches and had all sorts of friendly conversations.

After everything was all said and done with the evil King Acorn overthrown, Scourge and Miles started living in Alicia's castle together, and their lives changed forever. Miles went from having only Scourge around as an ally to Scourge not having nearly as much time for him almost overnight, all because he was lucky enough to get a girlfriend. She didn't know it at the time, but Alicia had started Scourge down a slippery slope of preferring the company of girls willing to show him far more affection than a little brother figure could, and it caused resentment to grow and fester in Miles the more Scourge spent time without him. Just like that, he was robbed of the only loved one he ever had. Something about that made him feel betrayed. At first, all he saw in Alicia was the girl who stole his brother from him.

" _What makes her so special?_ " he thought with his arms crossed as he watched Alicia kiss Scourge passionately from a distance. " _Nothing, that's right, nothing! Sure, she's a princess, but anyone could be one if they belonged to the right family, it's not like she can fly! It's not like she's a genius! It's not like she's a…_ " His anger faded into depression and his head hung low as he finished the sentence in his head. " _A freak…_ " he thought, his eyes wandering to his two tails again. He started shaking, and his expression changed, boiling with rage and trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. Full of hatred for himself, he clenched his fists and angrily turned away, storming off into his fancy new room thinking that it just wasn't fair.

At the same time, he hated himself for that line of thought, recognizing that he was jealous and clingy and possessive, feeling entitled to being the only loved one Scourge had. Lost in thought as he finished his breakfast with everyone else, Miles thought miserably finishing up his pancakes, " _What kind of a friend am I? I should be happy for him! So what if he doesn't have as much time for me anymore? If I was in his position, being given so many hugs and kisses, I'd take full advantage of it, too! Why shouldn't he spend most of his time with this, girl he never knew before instead of his, own little brother who was the first person to ever love him?!_ " He clenched his fork with his hand shaking and closed his eyes tightly, trying to bottle up the rage boiling inside of him. " _N-No, calm down, Miles… you whiny mutant. I'm NOT getting worked up over this. What is wrong with me?... What's so great about girlfriends anyways?!_ "

" You okay? " Scourge said to him suddenly putting his hand on his shoulder. Miles yelped and jumped, distracted from his thoughts, and said to him, " Wh-What?! " panicked. Everyone at the table looked at him nervous and confused, and he tried to calm himself down from the instinctive response and convince himself he wasn't in trouble as Scourge lightheartedly explained, " You were looking a _little_ annoyed there. You okay? " Miles was embarrassed realizing that everyone had seen how angry he felt, in spite of the fact that he hadn't said anything to reveal it. Perhaps hiding his feelings wasn't as easy as he had hoped.

After a brief silence where he looked at Scourge and Alicia alternately, feeling indignant at how Alicia was sitting so close to his big brother, Miles replied cautiously with his eyes darting between them and the table in front of him, " I-It's just that, well… It's just confusing. We've been best friends for such a long time and now you're showing more affection to someone you _just met_ than you _ever_ did for me! N-No offense, your Highness. I just don't _understand!_ Why do you kiss her on the lips? " Patch accidentally did a spit take with his water at that innocent question, and Scourge chuckled lightheartedly from his naivety as Alicia gave him a funny look and Buns laughed at him uproariously. Scourge then stopped laughing from that and growled at her to get her to stop, before smiling at Miles and explaining playfully, " 'Cause that's a boyfriend and girlfriend thing, _duh!_ What, ya didn't know that? It's nothing to get worked up about. It'd feel weird any other way. "

" Why? " the six-year-old Miles asked completely confused, his ears drooping sadly at being laughed at and judged. Scourge said cheerfully, " 'Cause she's a girl and I'm a guy. That's just how it works. When you're older, you'll know what I mean. Some things you can only get out of a chick! Everyone knows that. Some day you'll get your own, " shrugging casually at the final sentence.

Feeling increasingly embarrassed, and wanting to avoid admitting that he didn't believe he'd ever get a girlfriend himself, Miles asked, " So is this another thing you'd learn from school? " Scourge was about to respond when Patch remarked, " You weren't kidding. He makes _me_ look educated! Are you _sure_ he's ' genius? ' " Angry at Miles feeling insulted again, Scourge threw his syrup-filled plate in his face saying in annoyance, " Shut up! " knocking him out of his chair onto the floor. A twinge of fear and worry made Miles jump at seeing that and flinch, which he promptly was annoyed with himself for when he shouldn't have gotten such an attachment to him so fast, when he insulted him at that. Either way, Patch had just made a huge mistake.

Everyone had just finished their pancakes by that point, which was possibly the only thing keeping an outright food-fight from breaking out between him and Patch, although that could've been a safer alternative considering an actual fight happened instead. Patch got up growling and indignantly jumped at him with an angry shout and knocked him out of the chair onto the kitchen floor to start hitting him repeatedly, to which Scourge responded with a swift punch in the gut that knocked the wind out of him. With that, he pushed him off him roughly, got up quickly and put his foot on his back triumphantly with a smirk, saying, " See if I let ya do that again! " before kicking him for good measure. Patch growled, but didn't feel like spending the rest of the morning aching from any more bruises than he already had, so after Scourge said, " Say what you're known for! " mocking his accent, Patch said in resignation, " I surrender, " and Scourge let him push himself back up from the floor. The sad part was, that was far from the first time a fight between them had happened.

Watching the fight from his chair at the table, Miles couldn't help but smile in adoration at Scourge standing up for him once again, and this time to someone he was being pressured to get along with. He was only smiling for a couple seconds, however, as he soon wondered if his brother was getting in trouble with the princess for it. A quick look at her showed him that Alicia was staring at the two with her arms crossed and her eyes half closed looking annoyed, but she had a cocked eyebrow. Miles wondered if that meant she was going to tolerate Scourge standing up for him and being rude to Patch, and hoped he managed to successfully guess that from her mere facial expression considering what little experience he had with non-violent social situations. " _I'm lucky I have any social skills at all,_ " he thought ashamed.

While Alicia didn't like how Scourge could risk injuring one of her own teammates with such impulsive behavior, she valued the skills he contributed to the gang enough that she was willing to tolerate it, not that she'd be able to get him to stop regardless as long as he stayed with her. The closest she ever came to trying to make him stop was deadpanning, " Okay, okay, guys… " and that was right before Scourge had beaten Patch into submission anyways.

Scourge walked up to Alicia looking proud of himself, and said, " See how easy your boyfriend here can win a fight? Not like the self-proclaimed ' pirate ' who doesn't even have a ship! " Patch had to hold himself back from replying, " _Shut up,_ " and potentially provoking another fight with him, as he was already rubbing his bruises from the last time. Miles asked in annoyance with one elbow on the table leaning his head on his hand in frustration, " What's a girlfriend supposed to _be_ anyways? Who cares if she's a girl or not? Why's that special? "

Buns deadpanned right away, " Do you even know what a girlfriend _is?_ " Miles felt embarrassed again and mumbled, " No… " becoming painfully aware of how he was the youngest in the gang. Alicia explained calmly to him looking deadpan, " It's the intermediate stage between friend and wife. " Miles said in confusion, " T-There's a, huh? _Why?_ You _do_ love each other, _don't you?_ Why don't you just skip straight to being married? " causing Patch to do another spit take with his drink as everyone snapped to his attention.

Scourge laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck while Alicia faced him with her arms crossed and a questioning look, clearly wondering if he would ever be serious with her. After a few seconds, Scourge cleared his throat and tried to act cool again, saying to Miles casually, " Come on, man, that soon? I mean, it does sound nice being married to a princess, but these things take time! You gotta let a relationship sit to see if it'll work out, if you'll always like each other! Besides, I'm not even 18 yet. I can't be gettin' married! "

Miles cluelessly said in confusion, " Can't Her Majesty just change the law? " Scourge said, " That's n-not what I mean. I'm still young, you know! There's still lots of girls I've never, I mean, _experienced_ yet! You gotta test out the waters first! " with it soon dawning on him that Alicia might not be approving of him talking as if he wouldn't always be dating her. " No offense, babe, I can't _imagine_ it not working out with a PRINCESS and all. I just mean that, well… " Scourge said nervously to Alicia. He had his head sort of down scratching his forehead nervously by the end, his eyes darting around as Patch and Buns seemed amused at his predicament.

" That he's only had _one_ girlfriend so far, " Miles explained to Alicia innocently when it dawned on him, wanting to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. Scourge didn't want his first to be his last, which Miles could sort of understand. Patch laughed, " Ha! " at that, only to look scared with his pupils shrunken realizing he was in trouble again, and with someone who was impossible to run from. " No, not again! I-I'm sorry! " he sputtered out right away, his hands in a placating gesture.

Scourge at first glared at him wanting revenge, but it soon sank in how familiar that first sentence sounded, and as he looked over at Miles' scared reaction to it, his anger died down in sympathy for the child. " I'll let it slide, this time. You're lucky the _kid_ is here, " Scourge said in annoyance. Patch was stunned at that response, realizing that Miles actually felt sorry for him, and felt uncomfortable and self-conscious as a result. At the same time, he couldn't help but notice how convenient it would be for him if Miles' pity for him could keep that up, saving him from lots of future attacks in the process. He wished he could just punch that smug blue hedgehog who stole his thunder without having to fear the consequences of being hit back, and tried to push to the back of his mind the thought that he was a coward.

Scourge turned to Alicia and said with a nervous smile, " There's no hard feelings, right, babe? " putting his arm around her savoring the affection. Alicia rolled her eyes and said reluctantly, " No. I understand, Sonic, " keeping herself from admitting that she had never had a boyfriend before him. Scourge said relieved, " That's good! So do ya get it now, Miles? "

Miles replied in confusion, " Not, really… I mean, isn't wife the better next step? The high point of ' relationships ' that everyone looks forward to reaching? From what I've seen on my island, at least, in the passing… " Scourge said, " Yeah, but ya don't wanna commit yourself to loving one person ya don't even know without ever getting the chance to enjoy being loved by anyone else! " Being directly reminded of how quickly Scourge decided to become friends with him and even adopt him, Miles asked, " Isn't that what friendship is? "

There was a brief silence where Scourge looked speechless and dumbfounded, before having a great big smile on his face. " Aw! That's adorable! " he exclaimed, overwhelmed with affection, and ruffled his hair lovingly saying, " Don't ever change. " In spite of all the attention that got him from the rest of the gang, Miles couldn't help but smile and sigh with his eyes closed at instinctively appreciating the loving caress and display of affection, something he had been completely deprived of for most of his life. But there was, as usual, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind expressing irritation and frustration at being treated as if his age, something he couldn't even help, was the most important thing about him. Was it really that different from being treated differently for his tails?

As Scourge stopped the caress before he knew it, Miles couldn't ignore that he felt like he was the center of attention, his heart pounding in his chest at the pressure of everyone at the table gawking at Scourge showing a caring side to him, still not used to that odd contrast with his punk persona. To them, he was basically two people at once; a caring brother one moment, and a smug self-obsessed punk the next. They weren't sure which they wanted around, since the former seemed too soft for their gang and the latter was insufferable.

Buns said to him with a cocked eyebrow, " So you're not even mad at Miles for letting that out on ya? Ya know, the utter _lack_ of experience with you getting any girls? " Miles looked nervous, tensed up, and said, " I-I just didn't want him to get in trouble! So I explained it better for him, that's all. Was that a problem? " Buns sighed and said bitterly, " Arrgh, I'm guessing the little runt's gonna be the one who gets the preferential treatment. Can't wait. " Miles felt conflicted at hearing that, being relieved at first, only to get worried at being resented out of jealousy by everyone. He could already feel it coming with Buns, and the fact that he tensed up at hearing, " the little, " expecting to be called a freak at first didn't help, nor did the fact that everybody noticed his reaction.

" I'm sorry! I don't _want to_ annoy _any of you!_ I-I just want you guys to not _hate_ me! " Miles blurted out frightened to his embarrassment, feeling the weight of Buns' exasperated look on him while everyone else just looked at him in confusion. " _Pathetic,_ " Buns thought with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes as everyone else just seemed to look at him with an unusual amount of concern.

Trying to lighten things up, Scourge said lightheartedly, " We know, we know. You don't wanna rock the boat. " Miles was silent briefly before saying quietly, " They have a boat? " Patch chuckled at hearing that, causing everyone to look at him in shock at his harmless-sounding laughter. Realizing he had gotten everyone's attention, Patch said, " What? I just like not being the only one. " Miles smiled sheepishly at that, realizing that perhaps they had something in common after all. While Patch still wasn't entirely sure about someone as young and naïve as him being part of the gang, the kid's hatred of humanity not withstanding, he at the very least knew he would appreciate how he wouldn't be the only one screwing up English.

In the first two weeks that Miles was getting to know the Anti-Freedom Fighters, he tried to be as polite and well-behaved and unassuming as possible to them to avoid provoking them into hurting him. He was almost just as paranoid of them as he was of any of the strangers he had met, in spite of the fact that he knew he had Scourge's protection. It didn't take long for him to take note of how none of them ever really commented on his second tail, not even Buns, who was the most sarcastic about him. It never failed to strike him as ironic how only criminals had ever shown him that common courtesy. But even them not insulting him directly didn't keep him from worrying, and he made sure to not even so much as say any sarcastic remarks, even when Buns made him want to.

The Anti-Freedom Fighters found it rather strange how just like with Scourge, Miles showed two completely different sides to him, that of a polite naïve kid who was easily frightened when just around _them,_ and of an angry and bitter criminal out for revenge against humanity when blindly carrying out their orders. And yet, with all that pent-up aggression and hatred for humanity that Scourge only very briefly explained to them as, " He's been bullied. To put it lightly, " they noticed how he never acted out that way on his own. To Alicia, he was the perfect soldier, obedient to the letter and not doing anything important without approval.

Hearing beautiful violin music, Alicia rushed into the room where she kept her abandoned childhood violin and nearly gasped in awe at how talented Miles really was with it. It was to the point where he was so absorbed in the music and had such superb muscle memory that he was playing it flawlessly with his eyes closed, focused purely on expressing emotion. When he finally stopped playing, with the music piece ending with an underlying feeling of anxiety and dread as if he was wondering if someone was watching him, he gasped and jumped at seeing Alicia sitting on a chair across from him at the dining table, with an impressed look on her face rather than an annoyed one.

" Impressive! " she said looking awestruck, having to make herself look casual and sly afterwards to regain her composure. " You, you liked it? " Miles responded, thankful he had the habit of clutching objects when startled rather than dropping them. " Who wouldn't? " Alicia asked. " N-No one as far as I know, I mean, I've never, no one's ever heard me play music before… aside from that one guy Scourge forced to teach me the piano and then my violin teacher as well, but, um… well, they complimented me too. I'm rambling, I'm sorry. A-Am I in trouble for going in here without permission? I-I wanted somewhere to be alone and, I saw this lovely violin! It was like it was calling out to me. I have one of my own, so… sorry, " Miles rambled, forgetting to put on a confident act from sheer fear and awkwardness.

" No, it's no problem at all! You feel free to play music whenever you want, Tails! " Alicia said cheerfully as she got up to walk out of the room. " O-Okay, thanks… " Miles said nervously, looking away trying to hide the fact that he still wasn't comfortable with that insult being used as a term of endearment, no matter how much Scourge tried to encourage her and Patch to use it. Not that he would ever admit that, as he wanted to prove he had gotten stronger and was getting over his past, and all of the triggers he was revealing to his new friends were detrimental to that enough. As he started playing a more sad tune, he wondered why they were even putting up with him.

As the days went by and Alicia started getting to appreciate Miles for his good qualities more and even bonding over their mutual annoyance with Scourge eventually, Alicia gradually started to get more respect for him, and with that respect came preferential treatment where she stood up for him and reassured him nonchalantly, to the point of insulting and arguing with Buns for her insensitivity to him, and with all of that, Miles started to warm up to her. She became more than just the girl who stole his best friend from him. If anything, she was one of his best friends in the gang, and he ended up feeling guilty about how he had started out hating her so much. Becoming her best friend in the gang, he was determined to make it up to her in his mind.

Patch noticed this change along with everyone else, and while he was growing to appreciate Miles as well, he couldn't help being annoyed at how Scourge used standing up for Miles as an excuse to attack and insult him for saying anything that could've unintentionally upset Miles. In that position, it was easy for him to realize how sensitive Miles actually was. But the young evil genius noticed that potential for resentment and tried his best to diminish it, while at the same time hoping he could get the same kind of brotherly friendship out of him that he did with his increasingly absent brother figure. Patch wondered if he was just sucking up to him at first until he realized how impulsive Miles' affection could be at times, with his clinging to him for security when startled and whatnot being done so quickly and stopped at the first indication that it wasn't approved of.

Around 7:00 at night nearly a week after Miles was introduced to the gang, Patch and Miles were on their way through a mansion full of valuables that could be carried in their hands, which Alicia sent them to in order to, " confiscate for the Acorn Empire. " When they had almost reached their destination room, the stormy weather outside reached a point where after one particular lightning strike, the power went out in the house, leaving the two of them in pitch darkness. Miles gasped, and Patch, who had gotten used to having to reassure him when the kid had firmly established by now his reputation as the new team coward, shushed him and whispered, " It's just a black-out. We'll be fine. "

A combination of his tone, whispering, and familiar voice and French accent reassured Miles instantly that he was being spoken to by a friend who cared about him, but he was still worried. At first, Patch had been awkward about speaking that way to him and had to force himself resentfully to do it, but as he kept doing it deluding himself into thinking it was all an act, the reassurance became second nature to him, and he didn't even mind doing it in public. He was already feared anyways.

He started continuing to walk down the hallway leading to the room with the most luxuries in the house, only to jump in surprise at feeling a small gloved hand grab his and hold it. One quick look over his shoulder revealed that it belonged to Miles.

The little fox wasn't holding his hand tight enough to cause pain, but his trembling and grip made it clear he was looking for comfort. Patch was self-conscious of it, needless to say, but absent-mindedly found himself holding his hand back, closing his fingers over the other side of Miles' hand rather than trying to pull away, before realizing what he was even doing. He wondered if it was from a sort of paternal instinct towards the six-year-old.

" Are you afraid of the dark? " he whispered, realizing too late that he might offend him. Miles never was that willing to admit when he was scared, which was often. " N-No, I'm a-a, I'm _worried_ about getting _separated_ from you in the dark! You don't know how violent the person of this house might be! Not to mention I could bump into something or step on something painful before my eyes adjust. Antoine, please? P-Please?! " Miles whispered back with fear in his eyes, trying to fake an annoyed expression at times to save face.

Patch was still rather self-conscious of holding his hand, no matter how much the kid had endeared himself to him in the past week, but his pleading was enough to soften him up and make him reluctantly agree, " Alright, as long as the lights are off. Do not tell _anyone,_ " as he began walking with him in the dark hallway, Miles trying to stay as close to him as he could get away with. " Thanks, 'Twan! ' Merci! ' " Miles whispered full of happiness and adoration for him. Patch smiled in bemusement at how the kid liked him enough to try to speak his language, especially considering that he didn't even have a perfect grasp at his own, and would never fully understand his.

" Oh, uh, am I allowed to call you that? I-It was an affectionate nickname… I-I mean… " Miles said nervously. " C'est bien, you can call me 'Twan, " Patch replied casually, not wanting him to worry anymore about something so minor. " Oh, good, " Miles said in relief.

After several seconds of silence where they walked into the room with the most luxuries, felt around for the couch and sat down at it while they waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, Miles asked Patch sadly, " So, um… what happened to your eye? " trying to break the silence somehow. Patch said in confusion, " Huh? " Miles stammered, " I-If you don't mind me asking. I just hope it won't happen to me, too. "

Miles looked sad as his head hung low with downcast eyes as he elaborated, " I came close to it a lot of times with mean people throwing sand in my eyes, and even something called ' _pepper spray,_ ' which hurts like hell… I-I-I don't wanna talk about it. Point is, what's the, the limit, I have to watch out for? " Patch gasped at Miles revealing a little bit more of the extent of the bullying Scourge alluded to, as even he was horrified and sickened by that kind of treatment to such a young child for such a superficial reason. He promptly was embarrassed with himself for that, but it was too late to cover it up now.

" Well, um… " he said quietly, scratching the back of his neck. " I-I'm not knocking the patch, 'cause it's cool! It looks badass! I-I'm just saying I don't want to be injured more than I've already… been… That could've been me… " Miles added, unintentionally imitating Scourge's way of speaking at the start before getting depressed at his past again.

There was an awkward silence, before Patch asked, " Do you feel, sorry, for me? " uncomfortable again. That clued him into the fact that he had actually stopped feeling uncomfortable about the kid holding his hand for comfort, which embarrassed him even more. Miles, worried he was in trouble, said awkwardly, " I-I'm sorry… You're my frien… friend… You've never hurt me! You're important to me! Of course I care about you. I can respect you and sympathize with you at the same time, as hard as I know that can be to believe… "

After a silence where Patch dwelled on what he just heard, stunned because he had never heard someone so blatantly say they cared about him before, he sighed, and questioned, " Can you keep a secret? " Caught off guard by the question, Miles was quiet for a moment before saying in confusion, " I keep plenty. What's yours? " Patch looked around unhappily before admitting, " It's fake… The patch is, it's just for show. " He quickly lifted the eye-patch up to show Miles, who was able to see his face clearly in the dark by that point.

" Really? That's great! Oh, thank goodness! So it's all a part of looking cool! Like with the leather jacket and sunglasses. Even I'd never go that far! Couldn't risk the lack of depth perception and whatnot backfiring on me. You're brave! " Miles responded happily. " I guess I am! " Patch replied, trying to take that compliment since he might never hear that ever again.

" It could have its advantages, making people believe you have a disadvantage like that. And come to think of it… if you're keeping that eye in darkness all day, that'll mean it's especially good at seeing in the dark whenever you need it! Hey, you can just put the patch over the other eye and get instant night vision! We don't have to wait to start the stealing after all! " Miles said with his other hand on his chin, getting excited at coming up with a plan.

Patch was stunned at first, realizing that the child had for the first time since he knew him come up with an evil plan worthy of his genius. " _Maybe he really is smart after all,_ " Patch thought in French, smiling in respect for him. " T-That is how it works, right? Or does the eye actually stop working from lack of use and ironically make the patch actually not for show? " Miles then said unhappily, doubting himself right away. Patch wondered if the true reason he wasn't showing his genius intellect as often was for exactly that reason, that he was so quick to doubt himself and dismiss what he came up with before even saying it, and it wasn't hard to figure out why.

" Non, you're right, kiddo. I can take _good_ advantage of this, " he reassured him with a light pat on the shoulder, and let go of his hand to get off the couch and carry out the plan, with Miles letting go of his hand at last.

From that day forwards, the two of them formed a bond that would last a lifetime, one that even ended up eclipsing Miles' loyalty to Scourge, as Scourge was making it increasingly and irritatingly clear that he mostly viewed him as a child and found it cooler to get his affection from a girlfriend.

Later on, Alicia would break up with him from irritation and getting more interested in Patch if anything, but still kept him around to take advantage of his abilities for the gang, and Scourge ended up moving onto Buns, using complaining about Alicia's nagging and the other members of the gang as a way to bond with her from shared resentment. That of course, led to him cheating on her with Alicia and Anti-Penelope, as his lonely desperation to fill in the void that a lack of affection from his parents left in him caused him to want to get as much of it as possible, even if it meant having his cake and eating it too. This only got him even more unpopular in the gang, when he was becoming hated already thanks to them recognizing his lack of maturity and how he was annoying Miles, with both accidentally condescending treatment for being a kid, and with unknowingly neglecting him. Pretty soon, they wanted him out, and by that point, Miles had long formed a blind loyalty to a group of people who ultimately loved him for longer than Scourge ever did.


End file.
